The Unknown Exorcist
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Damon Maxwell, a 16 year old boy who had escaped near death due to the destruction of his hometown and discovered he wielded the power of Innocence, now having followed the teachings of Kevin Yeegar the man that saved him that day, he sets forth on his path of a Exorcist walking down on the path of his own destiny.
1. Prologue 1: Village of the Demon

**Thank you everyone (or whoever) is reading this first chapter of this new fan fiction series.**

**Just so that we do not have to waste forever on this lets just jump right into the disclaimer and get on with the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon.**

* * *

**Prologue 1 **

**Village of the Demon**

* * *

_**Ten years in the past...**_

In a rural villages, the smell of burning wood and flesh fills the air, the sickening smell would make anyone gag if they were not doing so from the sheer amount of smoke filling the area, around every corner there was either a dead body burned to a crisp or a building totally engulfed in flames, and in the middle of it all is a small six year old boy slowly walking through the streets that are filled with death with flames accompanying it, the boy was holding his fully exposed right arm that was covered in burns with light smoke flowing from it with, on the back of his hand was a tattoo in the shape of a strange looking head glowing a bright red color, on his palm was a strange symbol surrounded by markings, with circles acting like spaces as if something was suppose to occupy them.

After several minutes of walking down the harsh roads of the small town, the very weak boy could see the exit to the village only a few feet away from it, he slowly began to reach out with his usable left arm towards the exit, however the pained caused the boy to stop and hold his arm before falling down to the ground, it took him a few moments for him to be able to pick his head back up to see what was ahead of him, all he could see however was nothing but dead bodies, flames in the corner of his eyes, and in the middle of it all was the only way he had of getting out of there, but due to the pain of the boy's arm he slowly started to succumb to his injuries, but right before he blacked out he felt the hand of a person grab the color of his shirt and pick him up, but before he could catch the person's face or anything, the boy blacked out.

* * *

**_"Damon what are you doing?!"_**

**_"Father?!"_**

**_"Stay back Damon! Before it spots you"_**

**_"Father!"_**

**_"Damon! Run while I hold them off, leave the village and save yourself!"_**

**_"But Fath-"_**

**_"No Buts! Now Go!"_**

* * *

It was morning by the time the boy woke up, he was laying down on a bed face up looking at the ceiling, in the back ground he could hear the sounds of carts being moved, people talking terms he did not know, or just the steps of people running, he blinked wondering where he was, then he lifted up his right arm to see that it was back to its original color showing no signs of burning at all, as if it never had happened, the strange tattoo on his hand was now a black color instead of the bright red glowing color he saw before he passed out, "what happened to me" he thought to himself.

He puts his arm back down on what seems to be a bed to his imagination at least, and slowly began to rise to sit up, once he done so he got a better view of everything, he could see doctors and nurses walking around taking care of the sick or wounded, or carts being strolled down filled with supplies or trays of food.

He was confused mostly on how he got here in the first place, he then saw in the corner of his eye a man sitting in a chair next to his bed who slowly got up, and then proceeded to walk up to the bed, a bit scared of the man he scooted back away from the man who just smiled seeing his reaction, the man slowly sat down on the bed and looked at him, he stares at the man confused and slowly asks the man "w-who are you?" the man smiled putting a hand out as if asking the kid to shake it, then the man replied "My name...is Kevin Yeegar, it is nice to meet you young man, now do you mind telling me yours?" the man smiles at him, for a moment it took awhile for him to accept the man's handshake, he would slowly lift his right hand up to Yeegar's and then began to shake Yeegar's hand accepting the greeting "my name is Damon, Damon Maxwell".

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of an exciting new fan fiction, now this just the Prologue, one of two actually so please bear with it until we actually get into the real story.**

**Now about what actually happened, throughout the series little bits and pieces of what happened will be revealed, however do not expect a total reveal of what happened until later on, it wont be that long so do not worry.**


	2. Prologue 2: General Kevin Yeegar

**Hello everyone and welcome part two of this Prologue, get ready this one is a long one! So lets get straight to the disclaimer and start!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon ****and the two other finders in this chapter****.**

* * *

**Prologue 2 **

**General Kevin Yeegar**

* * *

Days had gone on by before Damon was checked out to be okay to leave the hospital, the problem was that he had no place to go, he had no family to go to, he did not even know where he even was, making him feel like a lost little puppy in a fairy tale with the feeling of confusion and being lonely slowly entering his mind.

One of the nurses working at the hospital had volunteered to take Damon in, that is until Damon heard the voice of a familiar old man, he looked towards the direction of the voice to see the man that saved him that day where his village was destroyed, Kevin Yeegar was the man's name he remembered, Yeegar looks at him giving him a kind smile before walking over to the doctor and nurse talking to them in a whisper, in the corner of Damon's eye he could see three men standing at the door wearing beige colored cloaks with the hoods off, he jumped when he felt a hand was placed on the top of his head.

Damon looked up to see Yeegar smiling at him then began to speak "well then Damon, shall we get ready to leave?", he blinked at the man, wondering for a moment of what Yeegar was talking about until he shortly understood what he meant "you mean?" he replied, Yeegar nodded at him before replying back "as of today, you shall be under my wing, is that understood?" he stared for a moment at Yeegar before nodded as he slowly got up, Yeegar would place a hand on his back then guided him towards the group of men, he was quickly introduced to the three men, in the middle was a man called Thierry while the other two people, one being a man and the other being a woman, were called Rai and Mao, all three of them bowed to him saying hello before guiding him and Yeegar outside the hospital where a carriage was waiting.

Damon finds himself in what almost seems like a small living quarters, but it was still a carriage on the outside, inside was a small kitchen area with a dining table, he sat down at the dining table, which the seat he was on was part of a small sofa, Yeegar instead of sitting down walked over, in the sofa on the other side of the table was Thierry, Mao was sitting on the same sofa he was sitting on to his right, both of them enjoying a cup of coffee judging from the smell that was quickly filling the air, he remembered the smell since his father would always drink a cup of coffee everyday, however the thought of his father made him look down a bit where he saw his tattooed hand, seeing the strange looking head once again.

He stared at it as in he was in a trance until he heard the noise of a plate being set down in front of him seeing a plate filled with steak and some greens on the side, he looked up to see Yeegar smiling "well, before we start getting to know one another, how about we eat first?" the kid would try to say something until his rumbling stomach interrupted him, everyone in the carriage began to laugh, Yeegar sat down across from him and motioned him to eat, he hesitated a bit however his stomach was telling him to eat so he had no choice but to start chowing down on the food.

It would only take moments for the food to be gone this not being a surprised to anyone except for Damon himself, he blinked for a minute "when did I gain such a big appetite?" he asked as if he was talking to himself, Yeegar laughed a bit before replying "it is because of the Innocence that is within that right hand of yours" Yeegar takes a bit of the meat he cooked for himself and ate it while he waited for a response, he was confused wondering what Yeegar meant quickly replying "what's Innocence?"Yeegar swallowed the food he had in his mouth and kindly began to explain "Innocence is material made by an ancient civilization thousands of years ago, although we do not know all of the properties of Innocence and their abilities to this day, people who wield them like you and me, are called Accomondators, these people are the ones who are able to use the power of the Innocence due to the compatibility between it and its user".

Damon stares at Yeegar confused a bit on what Yeegar was talking about, however it took him a minute for him to nod in understanding of the explanation, Yeegar continued "you see Innocence is a power needed by the organization I am working with called the Black Order where we are commonly known as Exorcists, I am a General of the order with my duty being that I must not only find pieces of Innocence, but also find those compatible to wield them, however for your case, the Innocence had already found you before I did".

Damon stares at his hand looking straight at the tattoo, he then looks back at Yeegar beginning to talk "so, I am a Accomondator?" Yeegar nods then continues "however the job of the Exorcists is also to hunt down creatures known as Akuma, vicious machines that uses the trapped souls of the dead to power them, and release the souls from them, what happens is that when someone wishes for their dead loved one or friend to come back, their wish is granted, however their loved one's soul is then trapped into the body of a Akuma and then kills the very person who wished them back."

Damon stares at Yeegar shocked by this news thinking about what would happen if he had thought the same about his father, he clenched his hand into a fist that began to shake a bit, he then felt a hand on his right shoulder, he looks to see Mao smiling at him trying to give him support, his shaking quickly stopped, for a six year old he was able to understand this to a certain extent, he looked at Yeegar "so..you took me in because I am a Accomondator?" Yeegar shakes his head and replied to the question "no, I took you in because you had no place to go and even if you were not a Accomondator, I would probably still take you in since I felt a duty to do so to repay for what I could not due for others" Yeegar went silent, Damon just stared at Yeegar feeling as though something happened in his past however he chose not to pursue the issue.

It would only take a few minutes for Yeegar to recover from the remembrance of the past and looks at Damon "well then Damon, what do you say?" he looks at him confused "what do I say to what?" he asked the General, Yeegar smiled at him "about becoming an Exorcist? Course you will need to train under me until you are ready, but.." he thought for a moment thinking about what he has being told so far by Yeegar "me? Be an Exorcist?" he was silent for awhile until a few moments later he looked up at Yeegar, nodding "alright then, I accept the offer, Mr. Yeegar" Yeegar smiles "alright then, well then prepare yourself, because tomorrow you will begin your training" Damon nodded smiling.

It would be with that statement that the young Damon Maxwell would train under General Kevin Yeegar for ten years to become an Exorcist, with Innocence that was named by General Yeegar himself, _**The Demon Tattoo**_.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you all for sticking with me through this long chapter, hopefully the chapters so be as long as this, but you never know.**

**Next Chapter we will start Damon's real journey so stay tune for that!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Demon Tattoo

**Hello guys welcome to the start of Damon's actual story, we are now in present day plus in this day a bit of the power of the _Demon Tattoo _will be revealed, so how about we get this started?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon and ****Goremu****.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Demon Tattoo!**_

* * *

Damon yawns due to the fact that he had just woken up not to long ago, he was staying at an inn at a town that was on the way of his destination which happened to be the Black Order headquarters, on his shoulder was a white golem with a halo-like headband around its small little head, after he was finally awake he began talking to himself "man, Master Yeegar sure told me to go to the headquarters under such little notice" he stopped to look at the clear blue sky with clouds slowly floating on by "well, at least after ten year, I will finally become an Exorcist, its exciting isn't it Goremu?" the golem he was talking to just yawned in response causing him to laugh a bit "I am bit tired as well Goremu, don't worry we should be able to get to headquarters by midnight at least" he looked down back towards the road and continued to walk down the path.

* * *

**"_So, the traitor of the demons has being revived eh?" Damon heard a voice, he looked around seeing that he was in some kind of meeting hall or something of that nature, he looked towards the source of the voice to see a big round table with chairs spread out around it, in the chairs he could see the faint shape of people who can not seem to notice him as if he was just a spirit._**

**"_This is quite troublesome, I have had enough of traitors for one lifetime" Damon looked toward the source of the new voice, he could not see the man but he knew that the person was a big fat man, then a shine got his attention seeing what seems to be glasses on the man's face "ah well, our plans will not be ruined just because a traitor has being revived, I highly doubt we will even see him anytime soon"_**

**"_Hey, hey, Tyki are you interested in the traitor anyway" the voice of a girl asked, Damon could hear the shrug of the first voice before replying "sort of, I am just wondering on who it is, that is all" the girl sighed "your no fun Tyki, well then we should continue getting ready to start the plan, course" the voice of the girl stopped then the sound of footsteps could be heard, he then felt two arms put around his torso as if it was a hug "isn't that right, Demon boy?" then he blacked out._**

* * *

Damon had being thinking about that dream ever since he woke up, he questioned himself who those people were, and what were they talking about, however he left his questions in his head unanswered, in the distance he could see the sight of a town that stopped his thinking, he got there quicker than he expected "hmm, this should be the town that Master Yeegar told me about, that means that headquarters is not that far now, but before we do that we should get something to eat and explore the town a bit, don't you agree Goremu?" Goremu flapped his wings dancing a bit at the thought of food, he laughs a bit "well then its decided then" he said as he enters the town.

It did not take Damon that long to find a small cafe to get something to eat, when he sat down he told the waiter to get him the meat platter they had on their menu, the meat platter was a big tray filled with cooked meats, this surprised the waiter but decided not to question it, the waiter left to put in his order, the waiter returns with a cup of coffee in his hand and sets it in front of Damon before going to take care of other tables, Damon began to pick up the cup bringing it up to his nose to smell it before taking a sip, it was bitter but it was how he liked it, as he sets the cup down his tattoo began to give him a strange sensation as if it was sensing something, he sighs knowing what it means "great...a Akuma is near, just what I do not need right now, especially right before dinner" he grumbled a bit, angry knowing that his dinner will have to be put on hold, however lucky for him he did not know which person was the Akuma so he just sat there and waited.

About five minutes later a scream is heard coming from a table ahead of Damon, he saw people running away from the said table seeing a monster beginning to form one of the people revealing to be a Akuma, lucky for him though is that it was a level one Akuma, he sighs as he got up beginning rolling up the sleeve on his right arm exposing it, on his right hand was the same tattoo he had ten years ago unchanged, the Akuma took notice of his presence as it prepared to fire his giant cannon-like guns, the holes began to glow a purple colored aura before firing the guns, when the bullets made contact a cloud of dirt appeared engulfing him entirely making him not visible, when the cloud begins to disappear Damon is seen charging straight at the Akuma with his right arm out, his tattoo was glowing a bright red color with the bottom of his palm having that strange symbol like before, then flames began to leaks out from the tattoo before a blade-like shaped weapon that her uses to slash the Akuma right in half, an explosion occurs making a smoke cloud engulf the whole cafe.

When the smoke finally begins to clear all that was there was Damon, the Akuma was gone giving the idea that the Akuma was killed, he sighs as the blade made from the flames begins to retract back into his tattoo, once the flames were completely gone the tattoo returned back to its black color.

The owners of the cafe gave Damon the platter of meat he ordered earlier as a sign of gratitude for saving them, he looks at the sky and signs "well we might as well eat and head towards the nearest inn".

He quickly ate his platter at the destroyed cafe before he began walking around looking for an inn, however instead of finding an inn, he got himself lost, now he is mostly just trying to find someone to give him directions, but the streets were already mostly abandoned since it is already so late causing him to get frustrated "why must people return home just because its a little dark out?" he sighs but then feels the strange sensation again on his tattoo, however it was different this time "this feeling...either its sensing a stronger Akuma or a bunch of them" he begins to slowly walk in the direction of where the said Akuma was coming out of an alley to see a graveyard, at the entrance he sees a person in a finder's cloak, a small boy, and two people in what seems to be Black Order uniforms, "Exorcists?" he thought, one of the Exorcists was a man with short white hair, while the other was a woman with long dark colored hair put in two ponytails, he begins to slowly walk up about to ask what is going on until he saw in the sky a group of level one Akuma and in the middle on top of a tower was a fat man with the shine of glasses in view, he stared at the man realizing it was most likely the same man in his dream, however he kept the idea out of his mind since it could also be someone else as the Akuma began to prepare their cannons to fire, and the person they were aiming at, was straight at the little boy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, tell me how you felt about this first chapter in Damon's journey, also at this time i will be accepting OCs for future chapters and plots, you message me about these OCs in a pm stating the name, age, appearance, and ability of your Innocence, also on how it will change in the future.**

**That is all for now, i hoped you enjoy the chapter, until tomorrow, goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Meeting in the Graveyard

**A little early I know but still here is chapter 4!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon and Goremu.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_**Meeting in the Graveyard**_

* * *

Damon stares at the scene before him, the group of Akuma that were currently out in the open preparing to fire straight at the boy that was among the group of Exorcists in front of him, then they all opened fired their bullets straight at the kid, his reaction was that he began to run towards the kid to try and protect him, however one of the Exorcists, the man with the white hair, jumped in front of the kid with a massive arm using it to block the bullets the best the Exorcist could, he had stopped running once he saw this "is that...his Innocence?" he asked himself as he saw the Exorcist fall down with pentagrams that were starting to appear on the Exorcist's body slowly.

Damon felt his anger build up a bit but then he saw the Exorcist's arm glow a bright green light that quickly disappeared, the man's body was rid of the poison that entered his body "his Innocence healed him?" he said aloud, it was at that time that not only the Exorcists, the finder, and little boy noticed his presence there, but the fat man up on the tower took notice as well then began to talk "well, it seems we caught the attention of another human other than the little boy, no matter" he looks towards his Akuma motioning them to attack the group, he looked up at the group of Akuma that began to head towards their way, however before he could do anything a stream of what seemed to be bullets had hit the Akuma causing them to explode and get destroyed, he looked at the Exorcist from before whose arm had changed into something else, from his point of view it looked like some kind of cannon of some sorts, to his left he saw the female Exorcist launching herself towards the incoming Akuma.

The female Exorcist's boots were glowing a blue colored aura giving Damon the idea that was her Innocence, the woman after awhile in the air, began to descend rapidly down on top of a Akuma then jumping off of it causing it to explode "amazing" he said in astonishment, however he wasn't just about to sit this one out and let them do all of the work, he rolls up his right sleeve then stares at his tattoo nodding, the finder would look at him and ask "what are you doing?" he looks at the finder and smiles before answering "going to help" he then runs towards a tombstone, he jumps on top of it and launches himself towards one of the Akuma "Innocence...Activate!" his right hand glows a bright red color like it always did then began to leak out a lot of flames that engulfed his hand.

The Exorcists would look towards the source of the light surprised to see that it was the man they looked at earlier. then began to form into that of a fist that he launched at the Akuma right in front of him, the flames would go right through the Akuma creating a giant hole in it, he goes through the hole then lands on his feet on a nearby roof top hearing an explosion behind him.

Damon turns around seeing Akuma heading right towards him firing their guns wildly trying to get a hit on him, he puts his hand out in front of him and creates a spiral of flames to keep the bullets form hitting him, the bullets would instead burn up once it hit the spiral of flames, then two streams of flames would launch from the shield like arrows into the Akuma making them explode, he sighs as the flames change to a blade made of flames before he looks at the other Akuma that stopped attacking and were retreating, he looks up at the tower to see that the fat man is leaving however instead of trying to go after him, he kept his cool and just watched.

"Well it was fun Exorcists, I look forward to our next meeting Allen Walker and to you as well, _**Traitor **__**of the Demons**_"the fat man then just vanished along with his Akuma, Damon just stares at the now empty sky remembering his dream confirming that this was the person in his dreams, but what did this mean?

Damon decided to not worry about it for now as the flames on his hand began to retract back into his tattoo as he jumped back down into the graveyard, he looks at his arm which had burns on it but were quickly disappearing like they always did, he unrolls his sleeve before stopping seeing the Exorcists at the gate waiting for him, he blinks at the two then asks "excuse but who are you?" the male Exorcist's arm was back to noraml however he could see that the arm was red, as if it was badly burned, the Exorcist began to talk "well first off" the man looks at the finder "Toma make sure that Jan gets home safely, we will be heading to headquarters after a quick bite to eat alright?" the finder whose name is now known nods and takes the little boy named Jan home, the man then looks at him smiling "how about we talk at a cafe or something?".

It would take them awhile to find an open cafe before finally being able to sit down and relax a bit, the female and male Exorcists were across from him at the table they were sitting at, since he ate not to long ago he just ordered some coffee, while they waited for their orders the man began to speak "my name is Allen Walker, an Exorcist from the Black Order, this here is Lenalee, she is also an Exorcist from the Black Order its nice to meet you" Allen smiled at him then Lenalee bowed a bit "its very nice to meet you uh.." he smiled "Damon, Damon Maxwell its nice to meet both of you" their orders would arrive, when they do Damon would pick up his cup of coffee with his right hand, his tattoo was clearly shown, Lenalee and Allen look at each other Lenalee began to ask "so are you an Exorcist from the Black Order?" he shakes his head "no at least not yet anyways, I am om journey to the Black Order in fact by Master Yeegar's orders".

Lenalee had a spark of interest "General Yeegar? Oh right I did hear he take a kid under his wing, so that means your that kid then?" he nods, but then Allen after completely eating all of the food he ordered looked at Damon's hand "so whats with the tattoo on your hand? Is that your innocence" Allen asked, he smiles and nods replying "yep, this is my Innocence alright..The Demon's Tattoo or thats what Master Yeegar called it" he puts a hand over it after he places his cup down "its helps me remember my past a bit before Yeegar saved me from a disaster that almost cost me my life, however as for everyone else.." he fell silent a bit, Lenalee and Allen looked at one another sort of understanding his pain, they then smile at him saying "well your going to the Black Order headquarters right?" he nodded, Allen then got up and smiled "well then shall we get going then?" Damon was confused "to where?" Lenalee giggled then answered "To the Black Order, where else?"

The next day Damon walked with Lenalee and Allen towards the direction of the Black Order headquarters, as they walked he began telling them stories of his days with Master Yeegar, then he looked at his tattoo again smiling "Black Order...here I come" he said in his mind.

* * *

**Thank you for tuning in for this hopefully wonderful chapter, this took awhile but it is done, now the next chapter will be about Damon becoming a Exorcist**

**Have a wonderful day, see you again!**


	5. Chapter 3: The Black Order Part 1

**Hello guys and welcome back to-**

**Damon: What is the world is up with this cliff!?**

**H-hey what are you doing up here!? your suppose to be down there ni the story!**

**Damon: Not my fault Kanda kicked me into a different universe**

**Wha- Kanda! Stop making my job harder!**

**Kanda: Just get to the disclaimer already!**

**Fine...****Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon and Goremu.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**The Black Order Part 1**_

A gust of wind hits the defenseless Damon trying to keep his hold on the side of a cliff, below him is Lenalee climbing up the cliff with no problem at all however for Allen he was having some difficulty as well almost falling down that is as well but Allen was able to keep himself from falling and continued to climb once the gust of wind was gone "Its not that much farther, just a few more feet and we will be there!" Allen said as he was climbing up, he sighed as he began to climb again with Lenalee right below him having caught up to him due him being stopped by the gust of wind.

The reason as to why Damon was climbing a giant cliff in the first place is because of the fact that The Black Order, with it being a secretive organization, they decided it would be a good idea to hide it at the top of a giant cliff to keep unwanted guests away, but with every good idea, there are flaws especially for the Exorcists who have to climb this cliff just to get to headquarters.

Just Allen had said it only took a few more feet before they were able to finally reach the top of the cliff, once Damon go onto the solid land he would slump down to the ground face down tired, "man that was rough" Allen laughs putting a hand out towards him saying "here let me help you" he accepts the help putting his hand to where Allen's was letting him be helped up, they look at the now arriving Lenalee as she sighs in relief and began to walks straight towards the giant tower-like building "well then shall we get moving?" Lenalee said to them smiling as she walked by them, he nods as along with Allen as they joined her in walking towards the giant gate that was most likely the entrance to the building.

As Damon stood there staring at the giant gate seeing that a giant face on it, he saw that Allen and Lenalee had distanced themselves away from him, he blinked at them confused as to why they were over there until a booming voice came from right in front of him, he looks towards the gate to see that there was a giant face built into the wall that seemed to have opened its eyes, it looks at him before speaking "preparing Akuma signature scan!" the face said as his eyes produced two rays of light that shined on him, a line of light began to travel up and down as if it was checking for something, but then the light began to focus on his tattoo that was in his hand.

At that point things began to get bad, Damon saw that the light turned from its shining yellow color, to a red alert color, he blinks then looks at the gate who was going crazy shouting "THERES A STRANGE DEMON HEAD ON HIS HAND, DEMON! AKUMA! HE IS A ENEMY!" he blinks again at it before realizing what he was saying "w-wait a minute! I am not a demon or enemy! I am a Accomodator, this tattoo is just the source of my Innocence!" then the two began to argue back and forth.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the confines of headquarters a man dark haired man with glasses was watching the scene though a crystal with an entire group of what seems to be scientists reviewing the scene confused about the situation, the man with the glasses had a blue coffee mug with a pink rabbit on it, the man a sip out of the drink that was in the cup and began to think "what is going on Reever? Give me the status now." the man Reever holding a set of communication headphones to his ear before replying "I don't know, the gatekeeper said the guy is an enemy of ours however I see Allen and Lenalee out there as well.." then from the crystal they began to hear words from the boy currently being flagged as an enemy "there has to be a mistake here! Master Yeegar told me that he sent you a letter stating that his apprentice with a strange tattoo was coming!" then Allen's voice could be heard "Damon is right Gatekeeper! Komui call off the Gatekeeper and let us in already!" Reever stares at the crystal then to Komui who was the man with the glasses, Reever asks Komui "Chief Komui...do not tell me you forgot to check ANOTHER letter from a general again!" Komui took another sip of his drink before pointing at two random scientists "you two! Go to my desk and find that letter!" the two scientists jumped a bit before running towards Komui's office to find the letter, the rest of the scientists sigh, then Reever says over a microphone "give us a minute kid while we try to sort this all ou-" he stops when he sees a familiar samurai appear at the scene outside with his sword drawn "hey! Kanda do not attack him he is not confirmed to be an enemy!"Reever says when he sees this, however Kanda shrugged before answering "the easiest way to find out is to cut him open!" Kanda launches himself towards Damon preparing to slash at him.

* * *

Damon stares at the man before him known as Kanda who was charging at him with a katana, he quickly responds to this by quickly rolling up his sleeve revealing the tattoo as it turned read "Innocence Activate!" flames then began to flow out quickly forming into a blade made of the flames, he moves his blade quickly into a blocking position to stop the man's sword from slashing him then they were at a standstill with their blades clashing with one another "h-hey I am not an enemy how many times do I got to say that to you? me activating my Innocence should be enough right?" Kanda stared at him before looking down at his blade seeing that it was being burned by the flames backing off then looks towards the Gatekeeper "hey Gatekeeper! Whats the big idea?! this is twice in a row already!" the Gatekeeper shakes with a bit of fear being replying "what?! his tattoo there made it seem like he was a Akuma!" Kanda was getting angry "no excuses one more mistake and I swear I wil-" he puts his hand on Kanda's shoulder who by turning around with that furious look on the guy's face, however he returns the look with a smile towards him "it is fine now right?" Kanda looked at him a bit surprised by the comment then sighed replying "yeah I guess your a bit right on that part..." Lenalee and Allen stand there shocked at how easy Kanda accepted that, but they would jump hearing a different voice this time saying "Gatekeeper you can let him in hes clean" the Gatekeeper a little skeptical about it sighs before opening the doors on either side of him, Kanda looks at the Gatekeeper then back at him "I am sorry for the misunderstanding demon boy anyways your allowed in so I will be taking my leave" Kanda then goes back into the building making a turn getting out of sight.

Damon sighs as he deactivates his Innocence before walking with Lenalee and Allen into the Black Order's headquarters.

* * *

**The End of Part 1**

**Well sorry for the cliffhanger but I just don't want to make this entirely to long...so yeah sorry, anyways part 2 will be up tomorrow so look forward to that, I will see you then.**


	6. Chapter 4: The Black Order Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to-**

**Damon: The so not Unknown Exorcist!**

**Hey! I needed some sort of name!**

**Damon:...good point, anyways to the disclaimer!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon and Goremu.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_The Black Order Part 2_**

* * *

Damon hears the slow creaking sound of a door closing behind him, he looks back to see that the doors he had just went through had just closed and sealed itself shut, he turns back towards what was ahead of him following Allen and Lenalee as they began to give him the grand tour of the building, they went to the mess hall that was filled with finders talking and eating with one another, in the kitchen he saw a girly-man behind a stove cooking food, but instead of stopping to get anything they had to continue the tour since apparently someone was waiting for them after the tour.

After seeing the rest of the building's main rooms, Damon was shown where his room was for future reference before being lead to a door that lead to the office of the person in charge of things at the Black Order headquarters, Lenalee knocks on the door and waits for a response, however she receives no such thing she then tries another knocking getting no response again, Lenalee sighs as she opens the door letting him and Allen to follow her into what seems to be the most messy office he has seen, there were papers on the floor that covered every inch of the floor, the desk in the room along with the shelves that surrounded the office was cluttered with books and papers.

Damon looked at the desk seeing a man slumped over on the desk sleeping "no wonder he didn't hear us.." Lenalee says as she walks over to the desk activating her Dark Boots, she raises her leg up into the air then drops it down hard on the man's head waking him up "wake up big brother!" he stares at Lenalee surprised "big brother?" he asked, Allen laughs lightly "yeah...although right now they do not look like it, they are brother and sister by blood" the man rubs his head crying complaining to Lenalee "oh my sweet, sweet Lenalee! I am sorry the work load is just so much I must have blacked out!" Lenalee stares at him with an angry look before saying "well if you weren't sleeping all the time maybe you would have a chance to sleep!" he sighs as he watches the two fight back and forth continuously.

* * *

The man coughs a bit once everything had calmed down, Damon along with Allen and Lenalee were sitting down at the couch in front of the man's desk, the man then begins to talk "first off, how about some introductions? I am Komui Lee the Head Officer and Branch Chief of the European Branch, and you must be General Yeegar's student, I am sorry but we never gotten a name from him so if you do not mind..." he nods "my name is Damon Maxwell it is nice to meet you" Komui nods at him before looking at his right hand "if you do not mind, can you show me your Innocence please.." he rolls up his sleeve to reveal the strange demon head tattoo on the back of his hand, Komui walks up to him and observes his hand "from the report about your Innocence we got from General Yeegar, your Innocence is a special parasitic-type with the ability to bring forth fire that you in which can form into any shape or form you want, it also has fast healing capabilities allowing your body to regenerate or heal much faster, but mostly just your arm, making it one of the strongest pieces of Innocence in our possession currently, especially with a suitable host to use it as well, you can roll down you sleeve now" he rolls down his sleeve as he watches Komui head for the door "well then we should see Hevlaska now, Allen and Lenalee you can come with as well" he tilts his head confused but Allen puts a hand on his shoulder reassuring him a bit before they all left the room following Komui.

* * *

The next thing Damon knew is that he was descending down the tower towards the basement level in a pyramid shaped elevator with Allen, Lenalee, and Komui along for the ride, as they began to descend deeper and deeper down the tower, darkness began to form around them until the railings on the side of the hallways were no longer visible.

Then the elevator stopped moving because of this,Damon begins to look around confused until lights appeared all of a sudden shining on five men sitting on five individual thrones, then they began to spoke "it seems that god has blessed us once again with a new exorcist" he stares at the five people understanding what they meant in a way but then he was started to get lifted up in the air by something glowing that wrapped around him, he saw Komui smiling at him before saying "do not worry it is just Hevlaska, she is going to check your synch ratio with your Innocence, just relax" he looked at Komui before he nodded accepting Komui's words beginning to relax as he closed his eyes before something had touched his forehead with a voice beginning to say numbers in a percentage matter.

_**"10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...9 0 %"**_

The voice stopped and then began to lift Damon back down to the elevator releasing him before saying "90% is your current synchronization you have with your Innocence" he looks up at Hevlaska staring at her ghostly form before asking "so...what can you tell about my synchronization?" Hevlaska was silent for a minute before speaking.

_"The******Traitor of the Demons** along with the ******Dragon Lord** will lend their powers to support the ******Destroyer of Time**"_

* * *

Damon was escorted back to his room by Allen and Lenalee who look at him, Lenalee then says "don't let Hevlaska's words get to you that much, just worry about doing your best for now alright?" he smiled at her "thanks for the concern but don't worry Lenalee I am fine, anyways I am going to hit the hay early it has being a long day and I need to get some sleep" Lenalee nods before saying "alright then goodnight then, come on Allen lets go and let him catch his sleep.." she begins to leave with Allen who says goodnight to him before leaving.

Damon smiles at them while they leave before entering his room sighing as he falls back to the bed tired "man today was a long day..." then he felt something under his back, he gets up then turns around to look on the bed to see a black and white coat with silver buttons on it, he realizes it was a Black Order uniform for an Exorcist, he smiles at the coat before putting on the table next to his bed then lays down going straight to sleep once he said "finally...I became an Exorcist.." he was then sound asleep.

* * *

******End of Part 2**

******Thank you for reading everyone this chapter was a little harder to do, but luckly that wont stop me! Well then with that I hope you had a wonderful day!**


	7. Chapter 5: First Mission

**Hi guys! Welcome to the start of this story's first arc! I will not not spoil anything, so with that out of the way, lets start up this chapter!**

**Also sorry for the delay on this chapter,**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon, ****The Voice,**** and Goremu.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_The First Mission_**

* * *

"_Damon Maxwell...Damon Maxwell..." __a voice rang in Damon's __head, he found himself in a veil of darkness with nothing but darkness insight however the voice was still there booming into his head, __he began to look around for the source of the voice to find no one at all, __he then goes on to say "w-who is there?!" __the voice he heard just a moment ago began to talk once again "you do not need to know my name at this time, maybe at a later time...but for now Damon Maxwell the wheels of destiny are turning, it is only a matter of time before your destiny is realized, I just thought I would tell you that before you leave on your first mission, oh and say hello to my sister for me as well, now then...bye bye" he begins to look around rapidly while light began to shine in the veil he wanted to ask the voice questions but the light soon engulfed him __until there was just a blank._

* * *

Damon had just then woken up back in the real world, light was shining through the window in his room, he blinks for a moment trying to gather his surroundings before he began to sit up, he turns his body around so that he was sitting on the side of the bed with his feet planted on the ground then looks around the room "another crazy dream.." he said to himself, he yawns a bit before getting up looking over to the counter next to his bed seeing the Exorcist uniform "oh yeah...yesterday I officially became anExorcist" he smiles at the uniform then gets on some new clean casual clothes before walking out of his room then proceeds to the mess hall to get something to eat.

When he arrives there he sees many finders gathering at the many tables talking to one another or just eating along with whatever buddies they had, he then walks over to the window that everyone was getting their food from to see anIndian man cooking away mixing things into a pan while cooking it, the man looks at him before rushing towards the window before leaning out towards him with the hot pan, he made sure not to get touched by the hot pan as the man begins to speak "oh you must be the new guy around here aren't you? Well then what would you like to eat young man I will cook just about anything you want to order" he stares at who he believes to be the cook then begins to think "hm...well then I want 25 medium sized pieces of cooked meat with a side order of 3 briskets!" the cook smiles at him before saying "yes sir!" then the cook goes to cook the food he ordered as if it was normal for him.

Moments later he was already chowing down on the food he had ordered, he was sitting by himself only focused his food when he jumped hearing the noise of a tray being set down, he looks in front of him to see a tray of small bowls and plates of strange ingredients then looks towards the man that brought the tray to only see that it was none other than Kanda.

Kanda sits down on the bench that acts like a seat for the tables then began to eat the food on the tray in a particular way, Damon then in a nervous voice he asks "uh..hey Kanda what are you doing sitting here?" Kanda shrugs after swallowing some of the food "do you anywhere else to sit?" he sighs knowing at Kanda had a point there the mess hall was mostly completely packed, the table they were at was the only empty one currently there, so instead of continuing to talk with Kanda, he just continued eating until all of his food was gone, after he was done he begins to sigh but then the voice of Lenalee calling his name made him jump a bit then causing him to look over to find out what Lenalee wanted "Hey Damon! You got a mission, Komui wants to see you in his office for the briefing!" he blinks at her direction before getting up to walks towards her, when he got to her, she motioned him to follow here which he did so.

* * *

A few minutes later, Damon and Lenalee were inside Komui's along with Allen who was already in there at the time waiting for them apparently, then Komui began to speak "alright then..as of today you three will be assigned on the same mission" Allen and Lenalee look at each other then to Damon before turning their attention back to Komui "your mission is to investigate a town that seems to be stuck in time.." Damon blinks at Komui confused before asking "a town stuck in time?" Komui nods then replies "yes, they call it The Rewinding Town for this situation, from the reports we got is that a wine seller for thirty days now, has being going back and forth from a neighboring town, the wine seller has being receiving the order for those thirty days and whenever he goes to the town he is unable to pass due to an invisible wall that is blocking passage, thus that is why we believe it is the work of Innocence so we will be sending you three there together to handle the issue" Lenalee asked Komui "wait, if there is an invisible wall don't you think we will just be blocked off like the wine seller?" Komui sighs before replying "that is what we don't know, however since you are exorcists with the power of Innocence you three should be able to pass through the wall without any difficultieshowever it is also the only other option we currently have, now whenever you three are ready head out as soon as possible" Damon stands up nodding at Komui before saying "Understood.." he then leaves the office to head for his room to prepare for the mission.

About half an hour later Damon arrived at the basement area where the boat was located, on the boat were Allen and Lenalee who were already waiting for him, they turns their heads at him to see that he had put on his Exorcist Uniform, in his breast pocket was Goremu sleeping, he steps into the boat sitting down across from Lenalee, Allen was in the back with the oar then began to push themselves away from the stone dock then began to row the boat towards the exit, he looks back towards the dock to see Komui there waving to them good bye before shouting "Good Luck Lenalee! Oh, Allen and Damon if you do anything to Lenalee I promise you will have a hellish time when you get back!" Damon shivered a bit seeing the darkness in Komui's eyes, even Allen seemed scared at the thought of it then shouted towards Komui "d-don't worry sir! We wont do a single thing to her, promise!" and with that they were finally out of sight of Komui.

* * *

******End of Chapter**

******Phew! This chapter was hellish to make, anyways again sorry for the delay on this chapter but I hope you enjoy it, also as a response to the recent review about the style I am making this in, I like making it this way, if you have a problem with it then okay I understand that, however I am not going to change it one bit.**

******Also I want you guy's opinions on something, recently I have being getting into Code Geass, and have being wondering if I show make a Fan Fiction on that or something, so I want your thoughts on whenever or not I should do it, course if its a yes it will be awhile until I start it so yeah.**

******So with that I hope you have a wonderful day.**


	8. Paralogue 1: The Skeleton Exorcist

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter in- wait a minute..SEGADOR!**

**Segador: Yes Sir?!**

**Get me a cup of coffee then get ready for your scene, you got ten minutes!**

**Segador: Ten minutes?!**

**Now nine...better hurry!**

***Segador runs to get ready***

**As you can already tell Segador will be appearing in this series's first ever Paralogue these will happen on occasion when I feel like it, so I hope you like it, now to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character I do own is Damon and Goremu, Nefas owns Segador.**

* * *

**Paralogue 1 **

_**The Skeleton Exorcist**_

* * *

It had being a few days since the group of three exorcists left the Black Order for their mission, Damon did not seem to mind the days of walking and camping outside in fact he welcomes the change in scenery even though it was familiar to him since he had traveled around Germany quite a few times before with Master Yeegar, but the country himself always seems to bring him the memories of when his village was destroyed by the Akuma.

Now for a recap, Damon, Allen, and Lenalee were told to go to a town in Germany that is possibly under the effects of innocence going wild called the Rewinding Town due to the current happenings if the town, the group was sent there to investigate but it will be a day or so before they can reach there, for now though the three exorcists are taking a rest at a town near their destination at an inn to refresh for the their long trip to their destination.

It was midnight, Lenalee was sleeping in her own room next door, while Allen and Damon were in their own room, all three of the exorcists were asleep at the time trying to get shut eye for the big day tomorrow that is until Damon himself woke up, he yawns a bit before getting up and walking out to the balcony, his sleep wear consisted of just a white long sleeve shirt with black pants, after another yawn he looks up in the sky seeing the moon and the stars thinking about the up coming mission and the dream he had the other day _'was that a dream?' _he wondered to himself for awhile as he watched the moon until he saw the silhouette of something coming towards the inn's direction, his eyes widen surprised by this development as the figure drew closer quickly revealing that it was a person in an exorcist uniform with...half of his face there..."what is up with that guy's face?!" he said surprised by this until he noticed behind the guy were three Akuma chasing the guy.

Under pure instinct, Damon jumps onto the railing before launching himself past the half-faced man straight towards the Akuma rolling up his sleeve quickly "Innocence Activate!" his right arm's tattoo glows a bright red before engulfing itself into flames "lets see how you Akuma like this!" he creates a fist made of flames then launches it towards the Akuma, then the fist splits into three separate fists being launched at each individual Akuma, the flames hit the Akuma piercing right through the Akuma causing them to quickly explode, he falls down to a nearby roof before retracting the flames back into his tattoo deactivating his Innocence as show by his tattoo no longer.

Damon sighs with relief happy he took out the Akuma until he heard the voice of someone in a different language "Gracias Senor" the voice said, he looks towards the source of the voice to see the half-faced man once again, for a moment he did not know what the man said, however then he realized it was Spanish, realizing this he smiles at the fellow exorcist putting a hand out before saying "your welcome, my names Damon Maxwell, mind tell me yours?" for a moment the man looks at him before shaking his hand replying with "it is nice to see you as well Damon, my name is Segador Socalo, so what is an exorcist like yourself doing here?"

Damon blinks at Segador for a moment before replying "well I just happened to be in the neighborhood, me and my group were heading to our current objective and we decided to rest here for the day before we got there, much better than sleeping out in the wild."

Segador laughs a bit before saying "yeah I can understand that" then Segador notices that their hands were still clasped to one another, Damon's hand being that containing his tattoo with a demon head on the back of it, while Segador's was a pure skeleton hand which to much to Segador's amazement is not surprising him then asks "so is that tattoo of yours apart of your Innocence?"

Damon nods then asks the same kind of question "is that skeleton hand and face of yours apart of your Innocence?"

Segador laughs a bit before nodding "yeah that's right, at least it is good to know me and Allen are not the only ones in the Black Order with cursed hands" this surprised Damon "you know Allen?"

Just like Damon, Segador was surprised in the same way, so from that point he brought Segador to the inn to tell him what was going on, about the mission, their current travel, and other little details, Segador nods at every detail that was told til the very last word before saying "must be tough then, oh well don't worry Senor, things will work out fine, anyways I really need to get going, I got my own mission to do and I cant sit around, Damon good luck to you on your mission, oh and tell Allen and Lenalee I said hi" and with that Segador left with a goodbye before disappearing through the streets of the town.

* * *

The next morning the group was already moving out, Damon yawned a bit seeing how he woke up in the middle of the night drawing the attention of Lenalee and Allen who both ask "is something wrong Damon?" he shakes his head in response before replying "no everything is fine, just had a long night fighting Akuma is all" they both stare at him surprised before asking "Akuma? You mean they attacked last night? Why didn't you wake us up to help then?"

Damon smiles before he replies with something that draws smiles on their faces "I didn't need it, because your friend Segador was helping me, oh and...he says hi" and with that they continue on their journey to the Rewinding Town.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Phew that worked..**

**Segador:But I was barely in that Paralogu-**

**I know, they are not suppose to be long unless needed, now then you made it here past the time limit so as punishment you get the torture chair!**

**Segador: What?! But that chair is only for Nefa-**

**CHAIR! NOW!**

**Segador: Y-YES SIR! *Segador runs to the torture chair room where you could hear his screams already being heard***

**Now then for my plans for schedule wise, I plan to do one chapter of each story every week Paralogue or not so next chapter will be for Alistair The Knight.**

**Now then I hope you guys enjoyed this...half ass chapter..**

**Nefas: Wait this was a half-ass cha-*Nefas's mouth becomes chained***

**Now unless you want your mouth damaged in the same matter you hurt Segador I suggest you don't finish that sentence...now then have a good day people!**

**Nefas: MM!**

**Shut up! *throws Nefas down a pit***

**Note: No Nefases were killed in the making of this story...well...almost at least.**


	9. Chapter 6: The Rewinding Town

**Wel-**

**Nefas: Hold on! You got to tell them about the Damon!**

**Alright alright! But first..*kicks back into the pit* STAY DOWN THERE! Also say hi to the Earl for me!**

**Nefas: THE EARL?!*The Earl appears behind in front of Nefas***

**Earl: Hello there boy..**

**Nefas: AHHH**

***Damon comes into the room shutting the door having being running from Socalo***

**Damon: Why did you force me to go there?!**

**Because you needed some good only discipline..now get out there! *kicks Damon back out the door into the carnage of Socalo***

**Damon: CURSE YOU TONY!**

**..Anyways Damon is going to be featured in a chapter of Nefas's Counterpart fanfiction series so look forward to that one people.**

**Now then time for canon again as they say for the Naruto series after filler.**

**Allen:...Didn't my show have filler?**

…**.*kicks down the pit with Nefas* You say hi to the Earl as well!**

**Allen: AHHH**

**...Lets just...get to the chapter already...Disclaimer!**

**Lenalee: I'll say it!**

**Since when did I let anyone say it? *has being using a recorder with a female voice on it***

**Damon: Since now!**

**Lenalee: Tonyrocks345 does not own D. Grayman or any of its characters, story, or anything, he does own Damon and Goremu, now on with the story everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Rewinding Town**

* * *

It was about midday when Damon and his fellow exorcists arrived at the place the Black Order called the Rewinding Town, when they arrived in front of the front entrance that leads into the town, they are greeted by a Finder named Toma who has being waiting there for quite some time now, monitoring the entrance for any strange activity until they arrived but he also had orders to watch the entrance after they get into the town, that being said if they can..

Damon stares at the entrance of the town before them with endless walls on each side of the entrance, it was decided that Damon would be the first one to go into the town before anyone else tried, he sighs from this decision and quickly begins to head straight towards the entrance easily walking through what seems to be a magical barrier, Lenalee and Allen look at each other before they both walk through the barrier together to join Damon, leaving Toma outside the barrier to keep watch for any strange activity.

When Damon came out from the barrier surprised to see the town flourishing with people going about with their daily lives as if it was just another normal day, a moment later Lenalee and Allen came out as well with the same surprised look he had, they then decide to explore the town a bit to see what the rest of the town looks like, and to their amazement it looks perfectly normal in every shape and form however no matter how many times they ask about what day it is, the people say it is October 28th when it is not even that time at all, so the three of them decide to split up so they can cover more ground and find out more information on their own, they were to meet up in a local inn at noon, Damon made a mental note about this then starting to go on his own way.

However finding information was harder than Damon originally thought since these people's day was being repeated thus they would not remember anything told to them, he has being wondering where in the world this piece of Innocence has being that is until something out of the corner of his eye as he was walking down one the streets caught his attention, in an alley way he saw a dark figure standing there looking at him and only him motioning him to come forward, he stared at the figure as he slowly went into the alley way.

Damon's mind began to race with ideas of who the figure was or how the figure even knew him, could he be another exorcist? Could he be an enemy?

Damon didn't know all he knew the figure could have being anything however he just decided to follow the figure despite the fact it could be an enemy, this figure wanted his attention somehow and someway, and he was going to find out by talking with the figure, so with that he moves on towards the direction of the alley way planning to confront whoever it is.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading *tomatoes are thrown in which he dodges* I'm sorry for it being short, however this is build up for Damon's plot...**

**Nefas: AH! Socalo! AH! Earl!**

**Segador: Thats what you get you bastard!**

***Throws Segador at Nefas knocking him down* There you go!**

**Segador: BASTARD!**

**Nefas: GET OFF OF ME THEY ARE COMING**

**Earl and Socalo: To Late~!**

**Nefas and Segador: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone Else other than Tony:...So evil...**

**Well then with that in mind please Review this fan fiction, tell me of a OC you want me to add for a prologue (possibly even for the actual series) or ideas of how to make the series better, or just tell me how you feel about the series so far**

**Allen: Also Tony has a challenge for you...and that is you guess who this dark mysterious person is, since it could be anyone.**

**Have a good day *screams can be heard in the background***


	10. Chapter 7: World of Demons

**Hello Everyon-*is chained up* AH!**

**Damon: AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**What?! I've been just enjoying my Vacation thats all! But I am back and I present to you the chapter that will give you more questions of Damon and the Traitor of Demons...maybe, now then...CAN I PLEASE BE UNCHAINED?!**

**Damon:...No now to the disclaimer, Allen you do it.**

**Allen: Okay then, Tony ********does not own D. Grayman or any of its characters, story, or anything, he does own Damon/********Yanno********, ********Merakir, Basilis, Aquasis, Mjnoir******** and Goremu, now on with the story everyone, Enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter ********7**

**__****World of Demons**

* * *

Damon finally catches up with the cloaked man who was stationary in front of him, he was wearing a black cloak that covered his face well enough that he can't see not even see anything of the person's face, the figure then began to speak "Damon Maxwell, it is nice to...meet you I suppose is the right way to say things." the man says

Damon stares at the man before asking "who are you? And what do you want?"

The man was silent before saying "my name is not important to your task at hand, and what I want is to just make sure you are in top condition for mission you currently have and wish you luck, the road you are currently on is a hard one, however if you do not travel down this road, you will not be able to change this world for the better."

Damon blinks confused with the man's words before saying "what do you mean?"

The man chuckles "your an exorcist you should know what I mean, the Millennium Earl has devilish plans for this world, and you and your friends are the only ones who can stop him to keep this world in a balance, do you understand?"

Damon nods understanding a bit but just then the man throws a glowing white gem at him, he catches the gem and looks at it then at the man "what is this Innocence?"

The man laughs "no, it is something more powerful than Innocence, just keep that close to you, the time will come when you will understand what it is, now I must take my leave, oh and Damon"

Damon looks at the man with a confused look wonder what else the man wants, but the man just says "return alive got it?" before disappearing among the crowd outside the alley, when the man does so Damon just stares at the Gem wondering what it was for the most part before putting it in his pocket checking the time "better regroup with everybody" he says as he heads towards the cafe that they all agreed to meet at.

* * *

**__****In a space that is not apart of the world our hero is in, a giant magic sigil acting as a stage for a circle and meeting for a few individuals with different forms and shapes that could only come from ****__****myths and some familiar to the eye, there was a Harpie, a Giant, a Mermaid, a Lion, two humans with wings, a Snake, and many other creatures among this circle, however one is very special among the group which was none other than a Dragon, the meeting had just started and they all knew why they were there for.**

**__****The Giant began to talk "The World of the Big is secure and stable, balance is currently at a point of perfect and there is currently no conflicts to make note of"**

**__****Then the Harpie "The World of the Sky is secure as well, the residents do many aerial combat games but not to the point of making a conflict"**

**__****Next was the Mermaid "The World of the Seas is having a slight balance issue between the underwater people and overwater people but it is going to be resolved soon I can assure you."**

**__****Next is the Lion "The World of the Brave is fine as always.." the Lion said annoyingly.**

**__****The two Winged Humans began to say "The World of the ****__****Heavens****__****" the one of the left says "and The World of the Underworld" the one on the right says "is secure as well" they both say finally together in sync.**

**__****Many of the other members do the same type of thing until ending up to the Snake who says "The World of Poison and Death is once again Secure"**

**__****Finally, all eyes were on the Dragon who stood there waiting for everyone to be done before saying anything "The World of the Multiple Earths has many imbalances as usual and I am doing what I can to secure them" the others chuckle before the Dragon stares at them causing them to be silent "however I do have my ****__****own****__**** disciple ****__****currently fixing the balance of on world, however it seems that he has gone missing and I can not get in touch with him, so right now I am in the point of waiting, so right now...the World of the Multiple Earths is secure"**

**__****Once again the others members chuckle before the Snake says "Honestly Merakir, for a Dragon you sure have the worse luck ever when it comes to this job, you have the one world that has parallel worlds within it and you expect you alone with your disciple can keep the balance?!" the Snake laughs along with the rest, well minus the Mermaid to be exact.**

**__****The Mermaid then speaks up "Basilis be quiet you Bring of Death! Do you know how hard Merakir is trying!?"**

**__****The Snake, Basilis, chuckles "Oh Aquasis, you are always so cute when you try to protect Merakir, are you in love with him or something? Cause if you did I can't understand your taste in men" Basilis says but before Aquasis can say something the Giant slams down a giant hammer to tell them to stop causing them to freeze up and clam down instantly.**

**__****The Giant then looks at Merakir "Merakir are you sure you do not need help securing your World? We will be happy to help you if you truly need it"**

**__****Merakir grins "I can handle it myself, just trust me and focus on keeping the balance of your own World, Mjnoir" the Giant, Mjnoir chuckles for before nodding, however the Harpie then asks "Merakir, are you sure you disciple can do it? What if he lost his memory and has forgotten his ****__****mission?"**

**__****Merakir stares at the Harpie "Windry, I have faith in my disciple, even if he forgets his mission and the powers I gave him, he will still be able to keep a balance in the Earth I sent him, I am sure of it, now then with that this meeting is adjourned go back to your Lord Realms and keep the balance of your Worlds for now, the next meeting will be scheduled for a months time and remember to fine a disciple to bestow the title of Elemental Lord to so that we may have another generation" they all nod before just disappearing in a series of lights with Merakir staying there as he looks at a mist that forms in front of him that shows an image of Damon looking at the ****__****White****__**** Gem he was given.**

**__****Merakir squints his eyes as he removes a ****__****black****__**** cloak that was covering his back as he stares at the mist before saying "Yanno, I hope you return safely" then he disappears from the realm.**

* * *

******End of Chapter**

******...I won't even tell you whats going on, you will have that question in you head all day long now probably ********but it will be worth it in the end.**

******Damon: Wait...then Damon isn't my real name then?! And what the heck is this White Gem!?**

*******zips his mouth not saying anymore***

******Fans: HEY! TELL US!**

******Ocs and ICs: YEAH TELL US**

******Or what?**

******Socalo: *cracks his neck* get hin**

******Oh... Thats what... Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, I promise everything will make sense soon enough, see you again next chapter got to go! *runs***

******Everyone plus Socalo: GET HI- AHHHH SOCALO IS ATTACKING EVERYONE!**

******Socalo: Get out of my way and maybe I won't attack you!**

******Damon:...Well, looks like I have a giant mess to clean up now.**

******Merkair: Yep, why must I always have the hard jobs.**


End file.
